


The House Guest

by Aranei



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: Merlin has an unexpected house guest





	The House Guest

Dr. Who was cued on the tele. A drink and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He had just sat on the couch with a blanket in one hand and remote in the other when the doorbell rang. He considered not answering it. He was tired and really just wanted quiet. Whoever it was, however, wasn’t going away as they rang the bell again. He sighed getting up. As he walked toward the door he hoped his sloppy sweats would send a clear message and send them on their way. The bell rang a third time before he could get to the door. As he unlocked and opened the door he started, “No need to…”

Merlin stood in his doorway staring. Despite looking tired and a bit put out, Arthur looked as golden as ever. The setting sun managed to bend its way through the windows of Merlin’s building highlighting his sun kissed skin and form a halo about his blond head. That, of course, might have been Merlin’s imagination. “Arthur,” he said with surprise trying to remember the last time Arthur had been to his place.

Arthur’s whole body seemed to sigh. He shifted a large bag on his shoulder shuffling a bit as he spoke. “Hi Merlin, Can I come in?”

“Yeah, Of course.” Merlin pulled the door open to allow him to pass. He couldn’t help but wonder what had brought Arthur here. Sure, they were friends but the closeness they had once shared had waned after they graduated uni and Arthur had married. The only time they saw each other anymore was at gatherings with friends and even then they didn’t talk much. 

“Thanks.” Arthur made his way into the alcove by the front door setting his bag on the floor. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor.

Merlin looked out the front door for a moment then took his time closing and locking the door before he turned to look at Arthur. It was clear that something was wrong by the way he stood, stiff with his hands in his pockets. “Are you ok?”

Arthur looked up with a frown on his face. “Yeah.” He took one of his hands out of his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was wondering if I could stay here for a few days.”

Merlin sighed in his head. As much as he wanted to say no he couldn’t. This was Arthur after all. Man of both his dreams and nightmares. Beautiful, tall, blond, broad shouldered, muscular, bi-sexual Arthur. A year, well almost two years ago, before he married Gwen, this would have been Merlin’s fantasy. Arthur showing up at his door asking to spend the night. But now it felt like torture for his sad, pathetic crush. Although, maybe this was what needed to finally get it through his thick skull .. “If you rather I didn’t.”

Merlin realized he had waited too long to answer. “ No. I mean it’s ok if you stay.” He looked away from the golden light. “Sorry, I’m just a bit tired. Let me show you to the guest room/office.”

Arthur followed Merlin through the great room into a short hallway. They stopped in front of an open door. “Here you are. Bed has clean sheets. If you want to use the computer user and password are m e w guest. The loo is across the hall.” 

Arthur moved the bag around on his shoulder. “I’m sorry if I interrupted anything.”

“You didn’t. I was just going to watch some Dr. Who. You can join me if you want.” Merlin rubbed a hand through his hair.

“Ok. That sounds good actually. Just give me a moment,” Arthur smiled. “Oh, and Merlin, all I ask is that you don’t tell anyone I’m here.”

“Yeah sure.” Merlin turned back toward the living room. The last thing he wanted was to spend an evening talking with Arthur so he grabbed him a coke and a package of chocolate digestives from the kitchen in hopes that he would just stuff his face and watch. It didn’t take Arthur long to take a seat on the far end of the couch. They sat through a couple episodes of Dr. Who and then Merlin excused himself to bed before they could have an awkward conversation. As he climbed into bed he carefully kept his thoughts away from Arthur. He turned his sound machine to thunderstorm, picked up his dog-eared copy of Momo and read until he fell asleep.

Merlin woke to the smell of fresh coffee. He stretched and looked at the time thinking he didn’t have to get up yet when he remembered the night before. Of course Arthur was already up, trained as he was by his father. He laid there not wanting to get out of bed as Will’s words reverberated through his head, _You can’t commit to us, to the future because you are still living in the past hoping he will return._ It wasn’t the reason he couldn’t commit fully to Will but it had been easier to let him think that than the truth, that he just didn’t truly love Will. Still. there was some truth to Will’s words. He had held onto a small fantasy that Arthur would remember their time together and decide he was the one. But that’s all it was, a fantasy good for a wank in the shower. He sighed to himself as he got out of bed and forced himself to take a shower just long enough to wash and get out. 

Merlin entered the kitchen to find Arthur staring into his coffee as if it would solve all his problems. He poured himself a cup and watched. He could ignore Arthur and his constipated emotional process, stretch things out by days until he got to the root of his problem or he could just ask. He didn’t really want to know. “Just tell me what’s wrong Arthur.”

Arthur looked up at him and made a face. “My father said something nasty to Gwen, I didn’t tell him off enough so Gwen asked me to leave.” 

Suddenly things were making sense. Arthur was a bit of a minor celebrity, partly in his own right but mostly as the son of Lord Uther Pendragon. He couldn’t check into a hotel without paparazzi being all over it. He also couldn’t go to his father’s house or his sister’s house as they followed them as well. He had come to Merlin not because it was his first choice, but because they wouldn’t think to look for him here. “Oh.” He really didn’t know what to say.

Arthur apparently decided a change in subject was called for. “So how’s Will?”

Merlin set about making toast so he wouldn’t have to look at Arthur as they spoke. “We . uh.. broke up a few months ago.”

Arthur looked surprised, “Oh, I thought you two had something. What happened?”

“Apparently he didn’t think so.” Merlin stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth so he didn’t have to say more.

 

Merlin got up early on Saturday morning and watched Arthur do exercises in just a pair of shorts while he ate breakfast and felt a bit put out by it. He wasn’t doing anything annoying or intrusive, it was just that he was there, in his space, breathing the same air. And it wasn’t like he didn’t see him on a regular basis but there were always other people and after a bit he would go home. In a fit of anger Will had once yelled at him _He’s never coming back for the likes of you._ Will had hated Arthur and his perceived hold over Merlin’s heart but it had been Will that kept Merlin’s fantasy alive with his accusations. He hadn’t been able to see past his own jealousy to help Merlin move on. And now here he was with no Will and an Arthur he couldn’t touch. 

After a shower that lasted way longer than any shower ever needed to last, Merlin prepared himself for a weekend of working on his project on advanced analysis techniques. He quietly collected all the materials he had left in his office/guest room and spread them out on the dining room table. 

Arthur in the meantime decided to leave Merlin to his work and retreated to the guest room. He hadn’t meant to snoop. He had just been looking for a pencil when he found it tucked up against the front of the desk drawer. He was both surprised and shocked to see that it was a picture of him and Merlin. In it he had his chin on Merlin’s shoulder and his arms wrapped around him in a way that was intimate. Merlin had a large, goofy smile on his face and looked happier than Arthur could remember. An unease set about him and he felt like he should know something but he couldn’t remember when this picture was taken. He made his way toward Merlin as dozens of questions buzzed through his mind but all that came out was, “Merlin, when was this taken?” 

Merlin turned to look at the picture Arthur was holding. His breath caught in his throat for a moment as he stared. He made his nerves sound like he was thinking of the answer.“Five years ago at a party Gwaine and Percy had thrown. Lance had gone about with a camera for a photography class.”

“Why do you keep it?” The question sounded accusatory.

Merlin took the photo from Arthur and slipped it into a pocket in his briefcase. “It’s just a reminder.”

Arthur looked at him sharply. “A reminder of what exactly?”

Merlin turned back to his work, “It doesn’t matter.” He really wanted Arthur to take the hint and just go away.

Arthur gave Merlin a very observant look, “I think it does.”

Merlin gave Arthur an equally shrewd look. All he could see was concern and questions on his face and he was certain it wasn’t for him. “Fine.” Merlin used the act of straightening some of his work on the table to calm himself. He looked up again at Arthur when he felt more in control. “Not even ten minutes after Lance took that photo he introduced you to Gwen.” He got up from his chair and headed toward the kitchen hoping to put some distance between them. “You came to that party with me but you left with her.” 

Arthur felt a cold feeling pass over him as he watched Merlin. “What’s your point?”

Merlin pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. He directed his comment at the bottle as he set about opening it. “The photo is a reminder that you don’t have to do anything wrong to lose.”

Arthur made a surprised sound that made Merlin look over at him. “Oh.” He furrowed his brow clearly trying to think of something to say.

Merlin cut him off with a quiet, “Don’t.”

“I just..” Arthur tried again.

Merlin held up his hand. He kept his voice even, soft hoping his feelings didn’t show on his face. “I know what you thought, but it doesn’t matter anymore.”

Arthur wondered what he meant by that as he looked at him carefully taking note of his stiff posture and the light blush of his cheeks. “Are you sure because it seems like it does.”

Merlin pursed his lips for a moment. He didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to think about it, didn’t want to fight about it. but he doubted Arthur would let it go. “What do you want me to say?” He picked up a towel off the counter that he squeezed tightly in his hand. “That I was hurt? Fine, I was hurt. It’s obviously clear that I liked you more than you liked me. Now all I ask is that you drop it.”

There was a lot Arthur wanted to say but he could tell that Merlin really didn’t want to hear it and that perhaps he didn’t have the right to say it. “Yeah ok.” He turned and headed back to the guest room as a conversation he had had with Gwaine rang through his head. 

_“I heard you’re seeing Gwen now?” He had asked._

_“Yeah,” Arthur smiled._

_Gwaine didn’t return his smile. “What about Merlin?”_

_“Merlin and I were just foolin around,” Arthur said ._

_Gwaine had stared at him for what felt like a long time before he said,“If you say so.”_

 

Merlin spent the next three days avoiding Arthur like he had the plague. He was up and out early and back late making straight for his room. He didn’t know if their friendship was over but it hadn’t been much of one lately so he wasn’t sure that it mattered. He knew what he had to do for his own sanity. Plus, he was tired and just wanted to go home and lie about in front of the tele. 

It was clear that Arthur had been waiting for him. He had no sooner dropped his keys in the bowl than he appeared in the hall. Merlin said nothing as he stared at him. He had an idea of what he wanted to say in his head and he wasn’t going to let Arthur stop him.

Arthur looked uncertain as they approached each other. His voice was steady as though he had practiced what he wanted to say. “Merlin, I’m sorry. I know I can’t make up for what I did. Is there some way we can fix this?”

Merlin took a moment to put down his briefcase. “You had asked what happened with Will.” 

Arthur gave him an odd look clearly wondering where this was going. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Merlin wanted to do anything to change the subject but he had to say this.“Yes, I do .” He took a deep breath. “He left because he said I was hung up on someone else and he was right. I’m hung up on you and, yes, I know how stupid and pathetic that sounds.” Merlin stopped for a moment and scrubbed the lower half his face with his hand. “But that ..thing we had, it was everything I wanted. But you didn’t pick me. You picked her.” He felt his heart hammering hard in his chest but he kept his voice steady. He looked Arthur straight in the eye,“So tell me, Do you love Gwen?”

Arthur blinked in surprise. “Yes, of course.”

“Then all I ask is that you go home Arthur. Apologize. Tell her you love her. Do whatever it takes to get back in her good graces. Just go home.” Merlin felt his voice waiver as he finished speaking. He turned away from Arthur and took his time taking off his coat knowing full well the man was watching him.

Arthur stared at Merlin. He couldn’t help but notice a certain quiet sadness. “Ok. I’ll just pack my things.” He hesitated for a moment before he headed back to the guest room to pack.

Merlin took a deep breath and let it out at the same time he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t want to be alone once Arthur left so while Arthur was packing up his stuff he sent a text to Gwaine and waited. 

It didn’t take Arthur but fifteen minutes or so to collect his belongings. He shifted the large bag on his shoulder as he looked at Merlin taking note of the way he wrapped his long arms around himself. It made him long to reach out and comfort him but he knew it wouldn’t be well received. Instead he stuck to the thanking Merlin for his hospitality. 

Gwaine in the meantime had used his key to slip into Merlin’s apartment. He sat on the small bench in the alcove listening as Arthur said his thanks and goodbye. As Arthur moved to the door, Gwaine stood up and nodded at him. Arthur nodded in return knowing full well that the man was there to clean up his mess. As soon as the door was shut Gwaine headed toward Merlin.

Merlin felt tears come to his eyes. He quickly blinked them back and tried his best to get himself under control. “I don’t know...” Merlin stuttered for a second and could no longer hold back the emotion in his voice. “He doesn’t .. and we’re never going to...” He took a shuddery breath as tears rolled down his face.

Gwaine didn’t say a thing as he moved to pull Merlin into his arms and held him close. He kissed on the top of his head and whispered, “He never deserved you.”


End file.
